


open wide

by trouvqille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, atsumus big stupid mouth, kiyoomi is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille
Summary: It starts with the way Atsumu wraps his lips around his water bottle during practice and timeouts, he will keep them locked in place until he is forced away by drills or the match.It's the way he is constantly chewing on either his jacket zipper or the strings of his hoodie whenever they are waiting for the team bus to arrive, or whenever they are at press events, only releasing them from his teeth when they are ushered onto the vehicle or when he has to speak to an interviewer.So, his boyfriend has an oral fixation.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 775
Collections: Explicit Oneshots, So beautiful It makes me want to cry, ~SakuAtsu~





	open wide

**Author's Note:**

> posting this at 6:30 am please forgive me for any mistakes enjoy

From an early age, Kiyoomi has had a sharp eye, he notices everything, and it's extremely hard to slip anything by him.

When he was 9 he pointed out to his mother that he knew she put vegetables in with his food, at the age of 14 he was telling Komori he knew his cousin fancied one of the girls in their class and even at 19 he informed his sister he was aware she was pregnant before she even had the chance to mention it to him.

Is it some weird sixth sense to compensate him for the mysophobia and anxiety? He doesn't know.

Sometimes though, he doesn't want to notice, wishes his keen insight had an off switch. 

He never wanted to notice how the kids at Itachiyama Institute would cover their mouths to hide their whispers as he walked past, he preferred not to be made aware of their lingering gazes and certainly didn't want to know about every single negative rumour that circulated about himself.

But as with most things, he learned to live with it. He can live with the touch aversion, he can live with the constant need to analyse everything, so he can certainly live with the knowledge that some people are assholes.

Who would have guessed, at age 23 he would be dating the biggest asshole known to man.

Atsumu Miya, his boyfriend of two months and arguably the most expressive person he has ever encountered.

The shades of emotion constantly shine brightly across his features, it didn't take long for Kiyoomi to pick up on his various moods. Almost instantly he was able to tell when the setter needed space, when he wasn't in the mood for teasing or when he would say he didn't need anyone but his body language would indicate otherwise. 

Kiyoomi didn't even realise that he was making himself available for Atsumu whenever he was in one of those moods. Sometimes he would just come to sit in his apartment and watch crappy TV with him, sometimes he would just stand next to him at practice to let him know he was there or on the rare occasion he would tug him out for dinner.

After a few months of this, of them getting closer, Kiyoomi, as he always does, started noticing.

He picked up on the way Atsumu began carrying anti-septic wipes in his gym bag, how he would always wash his hands for the exact right amount of time, how he always offered to wipe surfaces down for Kiyoomi.

However, most importantly, he noticed the lingering gazes, the soft smiles and gentle tone that were always directed towards him. 

Perhaps it was only natural he said yes when Atsumu asked him on a date, perhaps it was natural that the date went well and perhaps it was natural for them to still be together even after two months.

That's 61 whole days. 61 days of spending both their personal and professional lives together.

Kiyoomi knew they were good together, he felt it every day, against all the odds, against their teammate's scepticism, they grew stronger as each moment passed.

Comfort was something Kiyoomi did not have much experience with in life, his skin was crawling 90% of the time and his brain whirred constantly trying to make sure he was healthy and safe. He felt comfortable with Atsumu, he felt safe.

The fact it took him only a month to welcome his boyfriend's touch, told Kiyoomi that he knew this relationship was going to last, not that he would ever mention that to Atsumu.

If anything, it was something he utterly craved every moment of the day. When faced with a beautiful face and thick thighs, Kiyoomi was only human.

Not that he had much to compare to, but sex with Atsumu would've kept Kiyoomi with him for at least the next ten years, at the minimum.

By now the honeymoon phase, the phase in which they were fucking nearly twice every day, was ebbing out. Not that it meant the sex was getting any worse, if anything, with the frantic need to get at it going away they were slowly learning each other in and out.

Kiyoomi's insight skills have a field day every time he got his eyes, mouth and dick on (or in) Atsumu.

He might even argue it was more satisfying than volleyball, maybe.

However, there is one thing that Kiyoomi has been slowly picking up on over the course of their relationship, little things he would notice but brush off as just a quirk, nothing to look deeper into.

But once he starts to notice it at hourly intervals, he admits it might be something worth looking into.

Atsumu can't have his mouth unoccupied. 

It starts with the way he wraps his lips around his water bottle during practice and timeouts, he will keep them locked in place until he is forced away by drills or the match. 

It's the way he is constantly chewing on either his jacket zipper or the strings of his hoodie whenever they are waiting for the team bus to arrive, or whenever they are at press events, only releasing them from his teeth when they are ushered onto the vehicle or when he has to speak to an interviewer.

To Kiyoomi's utter disgust, Atsumu has the habit of biting his nails, he always has his fingers up by his mouth, gnawing away absentmindedly, as if he doesn't know he is eating literal dirt from his fingernails. Gross, Kiyoomi shivers just thinking about it.

So, his boyfriend has an oral fixation.

Maybe it shouldn't have been a surprised, especially with how big of a mouth Atsumu has. Whenever he can't fit some sort of object or his fingers in between his lips, he will blabber like there's no tomorrow, it's as if it's an impulse he has no control over.

Kiyoomi mentally hits himself for not realising sooner. He should have noticed the way Atsumu comes untouched whenever he is on his knees sucking Kiyoomi dry, the blissed-out look on his boyfriend's face, now he looks back at it, is glaringly obvious and he knows the way he always has to coax Atsumu away from his sensitive and softening cock should have been a big sign. 

It all comes together on one of their rare days off during the week, Atsumu is attempting to crawl his way into Kiyoomi's lap but Kiyoomi is too hooked on the show that's currently playing on the TV in front of him.

"Omi," Atsumu drags the nickname out in a long whine, "Please, want ya, I'm s'horny, why aren't ya paying attention to me? Is a nature documentary really more important than me?"

Kiyoomi blatantly ignores him, even when he feels his boyfriend begin to rut against his thigh, even when he palms at Kiyoomi's crotch.

"Omi, Omi, Omi, Omi-"

Kiyoomi lets out a disappointed sigh before raising his hand and shoving two of his fingers directly inside that big stupid mouth that won't shut up. Atsumu gasps, or he lets out some garbled noise that's close to a gasp, around the spikers digits, his honey eyes widening comically.

There are a few minutes where they both sit in silence, Atsumu breathing heavily whilst Kiyoomi continues to idly watch the programme.

Slowly, Atsumu faces the TV and leans forward until his cheek hits Kiyoomi's thigh, he pushes his legs out so he's laying across the couch, his head resting in Kiyoomi's lap with his boyfriend's fingers still placed in the wet heat on his mouth.

Kiyoomi smirks, settling in and moving his free hand to stroke through the golden locks in front of him. 

Ten or so minutes pass before Kiyoomi glances down at Atsumu, noting the content look on his face, the droop in his eyelids and the way his mouth has clung firmly around his fingers the entire time. Kiyoomi feels the slightest bit of satisfaction, knowing his inklings were indeed correct.

Now he just needs to see how far he can push it.

He gives Atsumu a couple more minutes, fixing his gaze back on the screen, before cautiously pumping his fingers past the plump spit slicked lips. Holding his breath, only releasing it when he hears a small moan come from the base of Atsumu's throat.

Good.

He digs his digits further into his boyfriend's mouth, all the while picking the pace up slightly, brushing them against his tongue and revelling in the hitch of breath and groans he extracts from Atsumu.

Atsumu rolls over so he can stare up at Kiyoomi, his gaze full to the brim with arousal. 

"You like that, huh?" Atsumu thrusts his hips helplessly into the air in response, the tent in his shorts proudly on display. "What, you going to get off on me fucking your mouth with my fingers?" 

It was surprising to both of them when they discovered Kiyoomi possessed a potty mouth in bed, he just can't help the words from spilling out, something about Atsumu just makes him feel so heady. Not to mention, the first time it happened, Atsumu's orgasm lasted twice as long as usual due to Kiyoomi's gravely voice whispering dirt in his ear. 

Right now though, Atsumu was fervently nodding his head in confirmation.

"Wweae 'Uhme" _Please Omi._ Maybe it should've interested Kiyoomi how easily he could pick up on what Atsumu was trying to say, but that wasn't his main thought at the moment.

"What was that, Atsumu? Use your words." He couldn't help the smirk that forms on his lips as Atsumu lets out a whine whilst attempting to glare at him, it was soon wiped away when his eyes roll into the back of his head as Kiyoomi brushes the tips of his fingers against the back of his throat.

Almost as soon as they hit, he retracts his fingers all the way out, grinning at the splutter he gets from his partner, he shouldn't find it endearing the way Atsumu leans his head up to chase after his hand.

" _Tsk_. So eager." Kiyoomi shakes his head.

"S-shut up.." Atsumu's voice comes out a bit hoarse, the stark red blush on his cheeks makes Kiyoomi's stomach tighten.

"Hm, no I think you should be the one doing that." He roughly shoves his fingers back into the warm heat, causing a startled moan from Atsumu and an almost violent jerk of the setters hips. 

Kiyoomi sets a brutal pace but makes sure to check for any signs of discomfort, of any indication that Atsumu is finding this unpleasant. He thinks the constant whines and bobbing of his boyfriends head should be enough, but he always wants to make sure. He cares, probably too much, about this stupid man.

The stupid man whose hand is sneaking under the waistband of his shorts, Kiyoomi feels himself lose a bit of control, the idea that Atsumu is really getting off on this causes him to go a little light-headed. With his free hand, he leans over and shoves Atsumu's shorts down to his thighs, watching as his leaking cock slaps onto defined abs.

Atsumu instantly wraps his own hand around himself, matching his strokes in time with the rhythm of Kiyoomi's fingers.

"Look at you." He almost coos, "You take it so well, don't you 'Tsumu, hm?" And he really does, Kiyoomi is enamoured by the sight in front of him, Atsumu's eyes have glazed over, drool is seeping out from the corners of his mouth and his hand is moving at an almost inhuman speed. "So good for me."

Kiyoomi's free hand, the one not abusing his boyfriend's throat, trails across the tight muscles of Atsumu's thighs, fondly thinks of the number of times he's fucked between them, feels a shiver run down his spine at the thought. He has been obsessed with his boyfriend's thighs since the very beginning, even before they were together he always found his eyes fixed on them whenever he got to watch Atsumu limbo during a set, loving the way they bulged and thickened as he bends low to the ground. 

From his thighs, the journey continues across the setters firm stomach, stroking underneath the loose fit t-shirt his boyfriend decided on today and wandering up until he finds a perky nipple. Atsumu has _the_ most sensitive nipples, it is always amusing to watch him squirm under Kiyoomi's ministrations, so when he gets a full-body jerk after flicking at the nub, Kiyoomi smirks even wider.

He applauds his dexterity, fondling intermittently at both hardened nipples with one hand whilst continuing to thrust between Atsumu's lips with the other, he has his boyfriend shivering and making lewd noises almost constantly. 

"If I had known shoving fingers inside your mouth would stop you from talking, I would've done it a long time ago. Maybe I'll start doing it more often, how about that?" He receives an enthusiastic nod, "Yeah? Even at practice?" A frantic shake of Atsumu's head, causes a low chuckle out of him, "No? Maybe it'll be fun to see how everyone will react. See how much of a whore you are, how you can't live without someone stuffing you up."

Atsumu's eyes go from droopy to wide, lifting his head up even more so Kiyoomi's fingers are forced even deeper.

"Yeah? Of course, you'd get off to me calling you a whore. Next time you get too mouthy during drills, I guess I will just have to drag you to the storage room and shove my cock in your mouth, maybe that'll teach you to stop opening it in the first place." 

He feels Atsumu try to say something around his fingers, something along the lines of _Oh My God_ , but he isn't entirely sure.

"The whole point of this, Atsumu, is not just you liking your gob to be filled but it's also that you don't speak, but I expect nothing less from a brat." He gives an eye roll for the full effect, his boyfriend pouts the best he can in response.

Kiyoomi can see the way the thrust of Atsumu's hips is becoming un-coordinated, the way his eyelids are fluttering and the way he's attempting to suck Kiyoomis fingers in even deeper. 

He is close, then.

Kiyoomi obliges him, shoves a third finger inside his mouth and revels in the tight stretch of Atsumu's lips around him. God, he is so hot. How did he end up with someone so perfect? Someone who can take him so well, whether that be his dick or his fingers. Who can give as good as he gets, Kiyoomi sighs in content when he thinks of the way Atsumu feels inside him, the best feeling beside from slamming the ball into the opposite team's court. Not for the first time, it strikes him how thankful he is for this whimpering mess before him, he'd run to the end of the world for him, walk on fire and any other romantic bullcrap that Kiyoomi never thought he would feel for anyone. 

"You close, baby?" That earns him a very loud whine, it's not often that Kiyoomi pulls out nicknames like that, but he is feeling generous. "Go on, I want to see how desperate you are for my fingers."

Atsumu gives a full-body shudder, his back arches at an almost impossible angle and his cock jumps wildly in his hand, spurting out ropes of cum over his stomach and even managing to reach the edge of his pushed up t-shirt. Shock waves roll through his body, his orgasm seems to be endless, Kiyoomi encourages through it until Atsumu finally becomes jelly in his lap, eyes closed and humming contently. 

Kiyoomi's fingers remain in Atsumu's mouth, who weakly sucks on them and doesn't seem to want to move anytime soon, his other hand which was plucking at pink nubs returns back to gently carding through his boyfriend's hair, who seems to be falling asleep in his lap.

Gently, he removes his fingers, wiping them on Atsumu's already spoiled shirt, he hears his boyfriends huff of protest.

"Don't worry, I'm giving you something even better." Is all he says as he coaxes Atsumu to flip onto his stomach and shuffle about until his face is in line with the prominent bulge in Kiyoomi's sweatpants.

Atsumu's eyes are still half-closed as he sleepily watches Kiyoomi free himself from the confines of his pants, Kiyoomi can't help but smile fondly at the way Atsumu's mouth just hangs open, ready to be used.

"Too lazy to put in the work, huh? That's okay, I'll wreck that pretty mouth of yours all the same." That seems to wake Atsumu up a little bit, he leans forward as if he's being dragged in towards Kiyoomi's leaking tip by an unknown force, wrapping his lips and suckling softly, humming happily.

Kiyoomi lets a deep groan out at the first touch, but soon grows impatient, he grips harshly at Atsumu's hair and tugs in a warning. 

But, Atsumu's a little shit, so he continues kitty licking his head with his eyes closed likes he's just enjoying an ice cream. Kiyoomi isn't having any of it, and without saying anything, slams his hips up and forces his cock to fill the entirety of his boyfriends mouth.

Atsumu chokes, his throat constricting, but he still moans.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Kiyoomi growls, not feeling like himself, "Fucking slut, just wanted me to fuck your mouth, didn't you?" And that is exactly what Kiyoomi does.

He thrusts his hips wildly, with a death grip on the blonde strands of hair he lets moans slip from his lips as his head tilts back onto the back of the sofa. He will never tire of this, the pleasure coursing throughout his entire body, the way Atsumu makes him feel so good, how he does such a good job of bringing him to a trembling mess. This is the only time Kiyoomi loves to lose all his control. 

It doesn't take long for his orgasm to wash over him, he knows Atsumu doesn't mind him finishing in his mouth, so that's what he does, purely for mess reasons not because he loves the way it elicits a shudder from Atsumu and a small whine, definitely not. He shoves his hips all the way off the couch, feeling the way Atsumu swallows him cum, not spilling a drop. The pleasure makes his mind go white, he can't think of anything other than the buzz radiating throughout his body all the way down to his bones.

When he finally slumps back, Atsumu still has his mouth tightly wrapped around his soft cock, staring up at him through wet lashes, making himself look so utterly sinful it makes Kiyoomi's dick jump in interest but not enough to get him hard again.

Kiyoomi gently tugs at Atsumu's hair until he finally lets the length slip from his lips, licking them straight after and gazing at Kiyoomi with the utmost happiness, it makes Kiyoomi's chest tighten and a smile form upon his lips. He tucks himself away before saying,

"You really liked that?"

"Ya." Atsumu's voice was truly croaky now, even after clearing his throat his voice still sounds rough when he says, "I actually didn't know I was in ta that until today, guess ya know me better than I know myself." Kiyoomi leans forward to capture his boyfriend's lips, the fact he just came inside his mouth at the back of his mind.

"Hm, you always have something in your mouth, you really don't notice?" Atsumu shakes his head, leaning his chin against his hand as his elbows prop himself up on the couch, laying back on his stomach as he looks up at Kiyoomi who absentmindedly continues to run his fingers through the setters hair. 

They just stare at each other for what feels like hours but must only be for a few minutes, before Atsumu turns on his side, squishing his cheek back against Kiyoomi's thigh as he gets comfortable, reaching for the remote and putting some drama he enjoys on. 

Kiyoomi just tips his head back against the couch and closes his eyes, enjoys the warm fuzzy feeling he can feel all over his body. He stays like that until he hears Atsumu clear his throat again,

"Could ya..." He trails off and Kiyoomi moves his head to stare at him, noticing the light blush dusting the setters cheeks,

"Yes?" He says softly.

"Could ya put yer fingers back in?" Atsumu asks in a quiet voice, not daring to look at the spiker, Kiyoomi doesn't even think he realises he's biting at his nails.

Kiyoomi swats his hand away, tracing his middle finger around his boyfriend's soft lips before slipping it and his index finger back inside his mouth. 

Atsumu just gives a happy sigh, lets his tongue swipe over the digits before getting comfortable again and turning his attention back to the show. 

They stay like that until Kiyoomi notices Atsumus finally dropped off to sleep, his mouth slacking around his fingers and a small smile on his lips like he's having a good dream, Kiyoomi can't stop his own fond smile from tugging at his lips.

From an early age, Kiyoomi has had a sharp eye.

In the end though, he only really has eyes for Atsumu. 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twitter [ [omikuyn](https://twitter.com/omikuyn) ]


End file.
